Theft of portable objects is an eternal concern. Various locking devices exist to combat the problem of theft of portable objects. The assignees of the present invention, Acco Brands, Inc., has developed proprietary security slots, which are found on many portable electronic devices such as laptop computers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,327,752 and 5,381,685, for example, also assigned to Acco Brands, Inc., describe a line of cable-attaching locking devices designed for interfacing with portable equipment provided with a security slot like that mentioned above. In one example of a locking device, a locking mechanism attaches a cable to a portable electronic device, whereby the cable may be attached to an object other than the portable electronic device to inhibit its theft.
Not all portable objects are designed to include a security slot. However, there is a need for a system by which a cable is used to secure an object lacking a security slot. Further, such a system should be adapted for use with cable lock devices currently available in the market, such as those described above.